


There really is a first time for everything

by voretime5849



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Vore, First Time, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voretime5849/pseuds/voretime5849
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There really is a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to luna the tsukasa vore guy and sunge the tori sittin guy
> 
> dont take this seriously i wrote this as a joke

Was this truly happening? Was this even real?

No, it can't be.. can it?

Was Suou Tsukasa really sitting on the edge of your futon, naked, waiting for you to put his cock in your mouth?

You reach out to touch his stomach, making absolute sure this was real and you weren't just hallucinating. You feel his soft stomach, earning a blush from the red head. "A-ahem.. um.. (y/n)" he chokes out. Oh, that's right. Blowjob. "Oh, sorry, sorry.."

You lean down, kissing Tsukasa, you playfully bit at his bottom lip and slipped your tongue inside. His mouth was warm and wet which only made you more excited. You spent a good 8 minutes making out with him, until you unlocked your mouths and began sucking and leaving love bites on his neck. "Ahh.. marvelous..☆" Tsukasa moaned out, panting your name inbetween moans.

Finally, it was time to get working on the main event.

You worked your way down to Tsukasa's boner, which you can see was aching due to being ignored up until now. You took it in one hand and began to lick the head, earning an extremely loud moan from Tsukasa in the process. You took head in your mouth and began to suck, the taste of precum and the smell of the red head filling your senses. "A-ah.. (y/n).." he squeaked out, grabbing at the futon beneath him. "M-more.."

You began to put his cock deeper in your mouth, sucking and occasionally choking on his length, but yet.. it still wasn't enough. You wanted more. HE wanted more. You needed to give him, no, what you both desired. He needed to be inside of you. You both needed this.

"(y/n)...please.. I..."

You removed his cock from your mouth and unhinged your jaw, this time you started from his feet, you took his legs and began to swallow him, as soon as you knew it, Tsukasa's entire lower half was in your mouth. Cock and all. "Aha..ahh..marvelous ☆.. please, show me what you can truly do with your mouth." Tsukasa moaned.

You began to swallow him more, you ducked until you could get to his arms, he took it upon himself to put his arms in his mouth for you, allowing him to slip fully inside of you.

"Well.. there really is a first time for everything.." Tsukasa said, inside of your stomach.


End file.
